


your dumb lil turnip face a rictus of dispassion

by itsdave



Category: Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdave/pseuds/itsdave
Summary: Warning: God Marriage
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 27
Kudos: 81





	your dumb lil turnip face a rictus of dispassion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/gifts).



> Art by [itsrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrose/pseuds/itsrose), words by itsdave

DAVE: arent you hot shit  
DAVE: most badass 6 year old on the playground right here  
DAVE: that one kid with the bug fighting ring selling tickets for pudding cups and cool erasers has got nothin on you  
DAVE: all oh yeah i found a knife in some leaves bought a cupcake from a spider im literally invincible now im a motherfucking killing machine im the terminator minus the shitty timeline paradoxes because thats definitely not a thing thats happening here  
DAVE: wow youre just gonna kill us huh  
DAVE: you stone cold just do not give a single fuck  
DAVE: i mean damn if you werent so obviously a total asshole id almost respect this whole shtick you got goin on  
DAVE: shit takes discipline  
DAVE: or maybe youre just an actual sociopath who knows  
DAVE: pickin a fight with a couple dudes who all they wanna do is celebrate their beautiful dog marriage in peace while also being professional soldiers  
DAVE: just standin there takin swipe after swipe at us  
DAVE: your dumb lil turnip face a rictus of dispassion  
DAVE: its probably way too on the nose to pull some the real monster is you shit isnt it  
DAVE: yeah whatever fuck it im not goin there you get it we all get it  
DAVE: fuck you kid  
DAVE: and fuck the mountain you fell into  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody. I’m not _back_ back yet, because it turns out taking a break is awesome. But in the meantime please enjoy this unprecedented Homestuck/Undertale, itsrose/itsdave crossover x2 combo. 
> 
> Also, please go easy on the Undertale spoilers in the comments. I’m only on my second playthrough. 😉


End file.
